Thousand Years of Solitude
by tilinelson2
Summary: The story uses an experimental style of narrative to tell Miun's story in PSIII from her own account.


Sun is hot hot hot hot. Sand is hot. I can't walk anymore. I can't stand anymore. Where is he? Where is he? I must find him, I must find him now! Where I'm going? East? West? Where am I? Let's synchronize data again... dome... Aridia! Coordinates... 33.12, 26.14. Destination... Landen. Tracing shortest path... NW, 2.4 miles, round the second mountain, 0.6 miles north, down the sand dune, 3.3 miles east, enter cave... Walking... it is hot hot hot hot. Risk of damaging internal systems: average. Damage report: severe. Auto-repair: impossible. Walking, 2.2 miles until first waypoint. I must find him! Turn left, Walking 3.3 miles until the first checkpoint. CRC check fail! turn right. Halt! Synchronize data... failed. Trying again in 30 seconds. Where is he? WHERE IS HE? I cannot fail him now. Battery: fully charged. Temperature: 376K. I must find him... I must find him... Where is this checkpoint? I can't find it! It seems like years... Synchronize data... OK. Dome... ... ... Aquatica. Location: Sea... Turning on rust protection... Systems can't work underwater... Shutting down!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
Waking up. Synchronize data... Dome: Aridia. Coordinates... 33.13, 26.16. Oh, my, I'll never find him... I failed in my mission... Please, put me down... put me down... Destination... Walking, Turn left, Turn right... It is hot hot hot hot... Synchronize data: AW 2284... it has been 1,000 years... oh, my lord must be gone... I'm trapped in this desert... what has happened to . Put me down, put me down... Temperature: 383K. Battery: 100%. Walking... Where is he? I must find him!

Hey, someone is coming... getting ready for battle... Who could be in a place like that? Orakio, is it you? 'Hey, look there, it is an android!' 'It looks like you, Mieu.' Ready for attack... Orakian detected... 'Who are you?' ... 'Orakio? Where is Orakio? It's been 1,000 years, but I'd know his black sword anywhere!' ... 'Orakio? Orakio is gone...' 'No, that can't be true... Orakio dead?' ... 'She must be the crazy cyborg they have mentioned' Orakio dead, must kill all Layan people... Temperature... 'Another Mieu... she would surely be useful! Wren, is it possible to fix her?' 368K! 'Prince Rhys, if she can't fix herself, only her makers can.' Battery... 'What a pity! Well, let's get going, later we may return to her.' 100%! 'Orakio, don't leave me... Orakio? No, you don't have his sword. Why has Orakio kept me waiting for so long' Walking... I must find him. I must find him now! Turn right... it is hot hot hot hot. Orakio...

.

.

.

.

It's been years... Where is Orakio... Synchronize data... Success! Destination... Landen. Walking... Danger, human presence detected! 'Orakio! Orakio!' Getting ready for battle... Orakian detected! 'Who is her? She looks like Mieu!' Is it Orakio? Where is him... Walking... It is hot hot hot hot 'Prince Ayn, she is an ancient Mieu-type android that is badly damaged. Fixing her is beyond my powers...' Layan detected, ready for strike! 'Damned Layans, you killed my Lord!' Invalid target. Cause: Orakian. Orakian or Layan? Oh, I can't say... 'Where is Orakio? Oh! You're Lord Orakio...I've been waiting to see you for...? NO! You're not Lord Orakio! You don't have his black sword! Oh! Where is my Lord Orakio?' Walking... I must save Orakio... 'Let's finish our quest, Prince Ayn. Maybe we can find someone able to fix Miun...' Destination... Landen. Next waypoint: 2.3 miles north... I must find Orakio. Where is he?...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
Orakio... I must find him... Now! Orakio... Walking... turn left... It is hot hot hot hot ... Synchronize data: Dome... Aridia! Human presence detected... 'Orakio! Orakio!' 'Prince Crys, Miun was last seen roaming in this desert. We must find her claws...' Where is Orakio? Where is Orakio? It has been so many years... Orakian and Layan detected. Why? Why that? Laya? Orakio? 'Beware, she is not functioning well...' Walking... System conditions: Critical... 'The black sword! Orakio, you've returned! I'm so glad to meet you again before I...' System halting... 'Help her, Wren!' Orakio! He is alive! 'Orakio...' 'Can we take her claws?' Orakio, I can't do it anymore... 'Yes, my lord!' My claws... 'Orakio, I can't stand anymore! Put me to sleep!' 'What? I'm not Ora...' 'Prince Crys, only you can deactivate an Orakian android. I think you should. She has suffered so much. Let her go happy...' Orakio! Orakio! 'You are right, Mieu, show me how...' 'Orakio, I have done my best for you. All I have done, was for you...' 'I know, Miun, thanks for everything. It is time to rest now...' Kill Switch activated! Shutting down system permanently...Complete! 


End file.
